


Crime Scene

by laurie_ky



Series: A Fair Distance [8]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Blair leaves, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Post Series, Sentinel Senses, sentinel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-29
Updated: 2011-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurie_ky/pseuds/laurie_ky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble Time-Stamp for <i>A Fair Distance</i>, set shortly after Blair leaves Cascade and Jim.</p><p>All criminals leave trace evidence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crime Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Moonridge 2008 for Slipperieslope.
> 
> Beta'ed by T. Verano.
> 
> Written by Laurie

Jim grimly gathers Ziploc bags from his kitchen. Sandburg left a week ago, and Jim’s accepted that he won’t be coming back. The little bastard.

He steels himself and steps into the room where Blair last slept, in this messy bed. Emotionlessly, his crime scene mask firmly in place, he cuts the sheets up and places pieces into gallon-sized bags. He zips in Blair’s scent; tries to shut Blair out of his thoughts.

If he needs to, he’ll use these sheets, to stop sensory spikes from incapacitating him.

Toothbrush, hairbrush, voice on the answering machine.

All criminals leave trace evidence.

 

~oo~~oo~oo~oo~


End file.
